staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 sierpnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Portfel" - film prod. polskiej (1978 r.) 8.35 Kawa czy herbata (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla dzieci: Lato przedszkolaka oraz filmy na dzień dobry - prod. angielskiej 10.00 "Słoneczny patrol" (7) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.20 Starting Business English (36) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań - "Nad Pilicą" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 -13.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.10 Bieszczady 12.20 U żródeł Sanu 12.40 Bieszczady - historyczne rezydencje 12.50 Tajemnice ikon 13.15 Bieszczady - ginąca architektura 13.25 Miasto z orłem i tryzubem 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Kino letnie: "Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz" - film fabularny prod. polskiej (1978 r.) 15.40 Letnie MTV - 3 x Bon Jovi 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Lassie" - serial prod. ang. 16.25 "Raj" - magazyn młodzieżowy 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.05 "Słoneczny patrol" (7) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport - Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden Four - Zurych'94 21.05 "Żar tropików" (6) - "Dla jednej piosenki" - serial prod. USA 22.00 Puls dnia 22.15 Studio Sport - Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden Four - Zurych'94 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej: "Jańcio Wodnik" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1993 r.) 0.55 XV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '94 - "Zmienność róży" - recital Anny Chodakowskiej (2) 1.25 Appasionato Palladio, cz. 2 Pasja budowania 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Na sportowo - odlotowo 9.00 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (114) -serial prod.kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 9.30 Przystanek Dwójki - Kościerzyn (powt.) 10.00 "Chłopi znad norweskich fiordów" - film dok. prod. norweskiej 10.55 "Siedem życzeń" (6) - "Klątwa bogini Bast" - serial TP (emisja z teletekstem) 12.00 Muzyczne lato w Dwójce - Clipol 13.00 Panorama 13.15 "Cyrki świata" - "Cyrk Bolszoj" (3) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 14.30 Studio Sport - Wielka piłka 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 "Twierdza Wawel"- film dok. Ryszarda Rogińskiego 15.30 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 15.55 "Doktor Murek" (6) - serial TP 16.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.00 Przystanek Dwójki - Kartuzy 17.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (114) - serial prod. kanad.-argentyńskiej (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Studio Sport: Mecz piłki nożnej Polska - Białoruś 20.00 "Sprawy Rosie O'Neill" (25) - serial prod. USA 20.45 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Radio Romans (8) - "Weekend" - serial TP 22.35 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej - Teatr Telewizji - "Carmina Burana"; 23.15 Legenda nie umiera - Elvis Prsley 23.40 Młodożeńcy - reportaż 23.55 Program na jutro 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Art noc - Medienwerstatt czyli niekomercyjny warsztat - Wernisaż - Monitor Polski Wro'94 1.20 Jutro w programie 1.25 Zakończenie programu PolSat 16.00 Talk show, czyli gadanie z PolSatem 16.20 Supermodelka - serial brazylijski 16.50 Gramy! - Muzyka w TV Polsat 17.00 Jaki Ojciec taki syn - serial francuski 17.30 Detektyw D. A. - serial prod. USA 18.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 He-Man - serial animowany 20.00 Dallas - serial USA 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Żelazny rocznik - serial włoski 22.30 Biznes informacje 23.00 Detektyw D. A. - serial prod. USA 00.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 00.30 Dallas - serial USA 01.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie - program dnia 7.40 Ucieczka z miejsc ukochanych - serial TVP 8.50 Euroturystyka - Pacanów 9.10 Wakacyjna przygoda: Dziewczyna i chłopak - serial 10.00 Jest lato... - blok programowy 10.15 Alternatywy 4 - serial TVP 11.15 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994: Gra - teleturniej 11.45 Jest lato... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Białe Tango - serial TVP 13.10 Publicystyka kulturalna 13.40 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994: "Nasz starszy brat" - film dok. 14.10 Teatr w Kadrze: Wierność wobec zmienności 15.10 Ludzie i świat 15.40 Powitanie, program dnia 15.45 Rody polskie: Tarnowscy cz. 1 16.10 Wakacyjna przygoda: Dziewczyna i chłopak - serial TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Jest lato... 17.30 Dr Murek - serial TVP 18.33 Jest lato... 18.35 Podróże do Polski - teleturniej 19.05 Jest lato... 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cztery czwarte - magazyn 20.30 Kim byliśmy, kim jesteśmy - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial TVP 23.05 Festiwale, festiwale: Ballada o Lompart Dorocie, Chłopiec z wyspy 0.05 Program na czwartek 0.20 Opowieści z dreszczykiem: Pożarowisko - film pol. oraz Chciałbym się ogolić - film pol. 1.09 Zakończenie programu TELE3 KATOWICE 07:30 TV Polonia 09:45 Bajka dla dzieci 10:00 Różowa dama - serial 10:45 Wieczór z TV Katowice 11:45 MTV 12:00 Aktualności 12:05 Ja, ty, ona - magazyn nie tylko dla kobiet 12:35 Znane i nieznane oblicza muzycznych arcydzieł 12:50 Mikołowskie Dni Muzy- ki 13:25 MTV 14:00 Kabaret u Stacherczaka 14:30 Hasior - program Ryszar- da Wesołowskiego 14:45 Po premierze - program Urszuli Rój 15:00 Kleks, czyli kolorowe po- dwórko - program dla dzieci 15:30 Przestrzeń w której żyjemy - program publicystycz- ny Barbary Bartkiewicz 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Powitanie i program dnia 16:15 Bajka 16:45 Dziś w Tele Trójce 17:00 MTV 17:15 Przed Festiwalem "Viva il Canto" - pierwsza z cyklu relacji studia festiwalo- wego w Cieszynie 17:30 Galeria Gwiazd - program przedstawiający najcie- kawsze osobowości i wydarzenie ze świata sportu 17:45 Rower - magazyn sporto- wy 18:05 Aktualności 18:30 Chorwacja - program An- drzeja Sobka 19:00 Wieczór z Telewizją Ka- towice 20:00 Zdjęcia próbne - film fab. prod. polskiej 21:45 MTV 22:00 Aktualności 22:10 Różowa dama - serial 22:55 Kino Nocne: Mgła - hor- ror amerykański RTL 5:30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9:05 Na hasło "Ratunek" - serial USA 10:00 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10:30 Dzień po dniu - serial USA 11:00 Der Preis is heiß - te- leturniej 11:30 Famillienduell - teleturniej rodzinny 12:00 Punkt 12 12:30 Springfield story - se- rial USA 13:15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14:10 Dziwne hobby - serial kryminalny USA 15:00 Ilona Christen - talk show 16:00 Hans Meiser - Autoleczenie 17:00 Kto jest szefem? - serial komediowy USA 17:30 Oże- niony z dziećmi - serial ko- mediowy USA 18:00 Bogaci i piękni - serial familijny USA 18:30 Explosiv - w telegraficz- nym skrócie 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv - magazyn 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial niemiecki 20:15 Supertemat - thriller USA 21:05 TV - Tip 21:10 Supertemat cz. 2 22:05 Stern TV - magazyn 0:00 Wia- domości 0:30 Ożeniony z dziećmi - serial komediowy USA 1:00 Tracey Ullman show 1:30 Kto jest szefem? - serial USA 2:00 Explosiv - magazyn (powt.) 2:30 Magazyn aktualności 3:00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4:00 Ilona Chris- ten (powt.) 5:00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial niemiecki EUROSPORT 8:30 Gimnastyka 9:00 że- glarstwo 10:00 Kolarstwo. To- rowe Mś w Palermo: wyścig drużynowy na dochodzenie męż- czyzn 13:00 Lekkoatletyka 15:00 Eurofun 16:00 Jeździectwo. Za- wody w Bath (Anglia) 17:00 Triatlon 18:00 Kolarstwo górskie 18:30 Formuła 1. Grand Prix Węgier - podsumowanie 19:30 Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Ko- larstwo. Torowe Mś w palermo: 3000 m na dochodzenie kobiet, sprint kobiet 22:00 Sporty mo- torowe 23:00 Boks 1:00 Wiado- mości sportowe DSF 6:00 Wiadomości sportowe 7:00 Trenuj z DSF 7:30 Wia- domości sportowe 9:00 Trenuj z DSF 9:30 Sporty motorowe 10:30 Samochody marzeń 11:30 Sporty wodne 12:00 Powerplay 12:30 Wyścigi ciężarówek 13:00 Trenuj z DSF 13:30 Koszykówka NBA 15:00 Trenuj z DSF 15:30 Spo- rtowy świat 16:00 Wyścigi sta- rych samochodów 17:00 Sporty dla odważnych 18:00 Powerplay 18:30 Magic Sports 20:00 Portret sportowca 20:15 Sportowy świat 21:15 Jeździectwo 22:15 Futbol na świecie 22:45 Wiadomości sportowe 23:00 Boks 0:00 Bilard 1:00 Supercross MTV 6:00 Awake on the Wild Side 9:00 VJ Ingo 12:00 Soul MTV 13:00 Greatest Hits 14:00 Letnie podróże MTV 16:00 The Pulse with Marijne 16:30 CocaCola Report 16:45 At The Movies 17:00 News at night 17:15 3 from one 17:30 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie 18:00 Music non stop 20:00 Greatest Hits 21:00 MTV's Most Wanted 22:30 Beavis and Butthead 23:00 CocaCola Report 23:15 At The Movies 23:30 News at night 23:45 3 from one 0:00 Alternatywne MTV 2:00 VJ Ma- rijne 3:00 Videoclips SAT1 5:30 Dzisiaj rano w Niemczech 7:45 Sport 8:00 Dzień dobry z SAT.1 9:00 Superboy (powt.) 9:30 Love Boat (powt.) 10:30 Sąsiedzi - serial australijski 11:00 Młody i niespokojny - serial USA 11:55 Zaryzykuj - (powt.) 12:30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial USA 13:30 Love Boat - serial USA 14:30 Superboy - se- rial sensacyjny USA 15:05 Bo- nanza - serial USA 16:00 Star Trek - serial USA 17:00 Za- ryzykuj - teleturniej 18:00 Idź na całość - teleturniej 19:00 Wia- domości 19:30 Koło fortuny 20:15 Mieszkam z moim tatą - film prod. austral. 22:15 Do rze- czy kancerzu - rozmowa z Hel- mutem Kohlem 23:05 Sokół i koka - film USA 1:50 Star Trek (powt.) 2:40 Mroki spra- wiedliwości (powt.) 3:30 Mie- szkam z moim tatą - film USA (powt.) 4:35 Górski doktor (powt.) PRO7 6:05 Scarecrow i pani King - serial USA (powt.) 6:50 Trick 7 - (powt.) 8:05 Waltonowie - se- rial USA 9:05 Domek na prerii - serial USA 10:00 Na południe od St. Louis - film USA 11:40 Bill Cosby Show 12:10 Scarecrow i pani King - serial USA 13:00 Hotel - serial USA 14:00 Ara- bella Kiesbrauer 15:00 Dynastia - serial USA 15:55 Domek na prerii - serial USA 16:50 Trick 7 - seriale animowane 18:30 Dzie- ciaki, kłopoty i my - serial kome- diowy USA 19:00 Inny świat - serial USA 19:30 Bill Cosby Show 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Eksperci - film USA 21:55 Hi- ghwayman - serial 22:50 Przy- jemne grzechy 23:40 Wiado- mości 23:50 Narkotykowy kowboj - film USA 1:30 Wia- domości 1:40 Reporter 2:30 Ara- bella Kiesbauer - talkshow (powt.) 3:30 Wiadomości 3:40 Na południe od St. Louis (powt.) 5:50 Inny świat (powt) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku